Various types of containers have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,496,427; 8,092,141; 7,553,121, and 7,210,890 exist in the art. These intermediate containers are known in the art as Curotto cans. The Curotto cans usually include a side loading robotic arm at the rear of the container. Also, prior Curotto can patents illustrated the side loading robotic arm at the front of the container. The arm is movable in a slide that is secured on the outer wall of the container. While these types of side loading arms on intermediate containers work satisfactorily for their intended purposes, designers strive to improve the art.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an intermediate container with a telescoping side loading arm. The side loading arm may be pivotally connected to the front bumper of the refuse vehicle. Alternatively, the side loading robotic arm may be pivotally attached to the front or rearmost wall of the intermediate container, when the intermediate container is positioned on the front loading forks of a refuse collection vehicle. Alternatively, the side loading arm may be pivotally connected with the sidewalls of the intermediate container. Additionally, the arm may pivotally connected within the intermediate container.